The Project
by fayrid327
Summary: With Hermione as Head Girl,and Draco Malfoy as Head Boy, Hermione's life is well, hell. And now with Hermione,Ron,and Harry as seventh years, here comes the Seventh Year Project. But what happens when Draco gets involved?
1. Chapter 1

Review

Oh my God

Hermione POV

_I wonder what Dumbledore wanted to talk to us about._ I thought. Earlier in the day Dumbledore had called all seventh years to the Great Hall. And I was in the middle of a shower.

_Flashback_

"My hair is so difficult to wash!" I screamed in the shower. "Talking to yourself Granger?" Malfoy called through the bathroom door. _My life went down the drain when I found out Malfoy had been made _HeadBoy_. And worse we have to share a dormitory!!!! _" You know they say that's the first sign of madness!!" I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around myself. "What do you want Malfoy!!" I screamed. "Dumbledore wanted to see all seventh students in the Great Hall! So get your lazy not-so-clean-and-even-though-you-just-took-a-shower-but-your-a-mudblood-so-it-will-never-be-clean arse out of there!!" He screamed back. I growled._ And so the day begins…_

_End Flashback_

When I got to the Great Hall I found a seat in between Ginny, my best girl friend and Harry my other best guy friend who is also Ginny's boyfriend. Go figure. Any way I could see Malfoy talking with his other friends and stealing glances at me with a smirk plastered on his pale freakish face. Well actually, I might take that back… just a little? See, Over the sixth year, when Voldemort was defeated and happiness reigned over the wizarding world once again, Malfoy had grown I reluctantly say into a-a-a-a _man._ His platinum blonde hair wasn't slicked back on his head like he had dumped it into a barrel of oil, and instead it fell casually into his eyes. And his muscles rippled on his arms not like the sticks he had before. He got tall, and he wasn't scared of like I don't know, breaking a nail. _He's hot._ I thought. Whoa whoa whoa hold on a second. _Hot? Malfoy? _I think maybe I had to much coffee or something this morning…


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny POV

I was leisurely reading my potions book in the Gryffindor Common Room when a owl dropped a letter in my lap. "What the hell?" I asked out loud. I ripped it open.

_Dear Miss Weasley,_

_Please come to the Great Hall._

_Professor Dumbledore _

So I reluctantly got up and headed down to the Great Hall. I sat down next to harry but he said that he was saving a seat for Hermione. I grumbled and sat down a seat away from him.

Then Hermione came into the Great Hall. She sat next to me and immediately started her usual talk she makes every morning about how much she hates Malfoy. "And then he screams at me." I just spaced out because well I'm kinda sick of her little talk. "And then," she started. "Ok Mione I am sooo tired of this talk about that ass Malfoy so please just Shut Up!" I burst out.

Hermione looked at me with a shocked and hurt expression. "Oh, Mione, I'm so sorry it's just that I'm so tired of this talk, you need to work things out with Malfoy please for the sake of everyone please please please!!!" I said desperately. Hermione sighed. "I guess your right Gin." Hermione said patting me on the back. "I guess I'm just so sick of him I need someone to complain to." She said defeated.

"Why don't you just make a truce?" I said. Hermione yelped and jumped out of her seat. "What?!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. I shrunk back into my seat. "Might have been the wrong thing to say?" I whispered to Harry. "Maybe just a little?" he whispered back. Hermione looked around the Great Hall at the people staring at her. She shrunk back in her seat. She took a deep breath. I know how much she hates attention. I hugged her from the side. "It's ok Mione, just calm down." I said soothingly. I heard her take a breath.

Then Dumbledore spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **srry the chapters have been so short! I haven't had time to write. I promise the other chapters will be longer!

The Project

Hermione POV

"My seventh year students," he began. "This year you will be participating in our Annual Seventh Year Project. This will be 80% of your grade. The other 20% will be your homework of course." I could hear other students groan. But not me. I was positively bouncing in my seat. I mean c'mon, I love projects!

"You will be put in groups of 4, and put in dormitories around the school. There will be two pairings. Of course there will be teachers coming around your first day putting spells to make no, er, _acts_ will be performed."

"OH and the most important part. Each pairing will be given a infant. Each pairing will have to act as parents to the young child. The child is a spell, so when the project is over, it will disappear. The reason for the groups of 4 will be the purpose of all of you posing as a family. Perhaps say, a mother and father, and aunt and uncle."

"The child will grow to be 8 years old. We wouldn't want teenagers being in charge of more teenagers. We have put each pairings together for a reason. You see, we have found out a way to put each "husband and wife" according to who is destined to be together in reality once you have left Hogwarts."

I gasped. Destined? Does this mean I find who I'm supposed to marry? Now I really was excited. I think tears started to form in my eyes. I was going to meet my husband! My soul mate!!

Harry POV

Ugh. Another project. I wonder who I'm supposed to be paired with. If it's not Ginny, she is going to be pissed. And I have seen her pissed. It is not fun. Not fun at all. But then old Dumbledore opened his mouth again: "Of course each pairing will be put through a fake marriage to make sure that one cannot leave the project without an issue coming up. Next week the groups will be put up in the common rooms. The project will start in the first week of September. Thank you"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: ** ok, this chapter isn't very long but I promise I promise I promise chapter 5 and 6 will. And I would like to thank my cousin Vicky 151 who is also a fan fiction writer who helped me write this chapter.

Draco POV

_My life is Hell. First I have to share a dormitory with Granger, but now I have to be stuck with 3 people for the rest of the year. If Pansy Parkinson is my wife, I will personally kill her. She smothers me, ALL THE TIME!!! She tries to kiss me, and hug me, and you know, frankly it is getting on my FRIGGIN' NERVES! _I thought. I was sitting in the common room I share with Granger.

She was off doing something but I don't really care. Then oh, speak of the devil walks into the common room. When she saw me sitting on the couch she glared. "Malfoy the results of the groups are being put up if you even care." She said stiffly. I glared back. "Humph." I said. She just rolled her eyes and scoffed. I could hear her say "Rich Brat." under her breath.

I jumped up and whooped in glee. "Ah-ha! so you admit I'm rich!" I yelled. She just shook her head and walked out of the common room.

*********

Hermione POV

When I arrived to the Gryffindor common room I was bombarded with people hugging me. Lavender came up to me and hugged me and said, "Oh Mione I am soo sorry!" I looked at her in amazement. "What are you talking about?' I asked curiously. I saw Harry and Ginny staring numbly at the floor. I walked up to them at patted Harry on the back. When Ginny saw me she immediately hugged me and burst into tears. "Oh Mione it has to be wrong it just has to be!" she cried into my shoulder. I looked over to the list.

Dormitory of the Lion 3rd floor

Pairings: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

Then, what do you know, I fainted.

********

I woke up in the hospital wing with Harry, Ginny, and Ron at my bedside. I looked at Ginny curiously. "Let me get one thing straight. How come you're in the project? You're in sixth year!" she looked at me surprised. "Oh I didn't know you were awake. Anyway, I guess Dumbledore made an exception since Harry and I am supposed to be together." She briefly smiled at Harry.

I grumbled. "Good for you." I said sarcastically. They looked at me in horror. "Oh Mione we are so sorry about that. We promise to help you in every way we can." Harry said reassuringly.

I looked over at Ron. "Ron you haven't said anything." I asked. His face was pale. "Oh uh, sorry." He said. Then he went back to staring at the floor. I looked at Harry and Ginny. "What's with him?" I asked curiously. Ginny answered. "Well he got paired up with Luna which isn't a bad thing, but the other pair was uh, Pansy and Blaise." She said. I looked at Ron in horror. I enveloped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry Ron." I said. He just shook his head. "Yea, me too." He said numbly.

I sank back into my bed. "Well what do we do?" I asked them. "We wait." said Ginny. "Yep, we wait." Harry repeated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **hi everyone! Ok like I said, this chapter is gonna be kinda long so enjoy!

Draco POV

When I got to the Slytherin common room people immediately stared at me. Then, _she_ came at me. "Oh Drakie-poo! I'm so sorry!!! Do you want me to kiss it all better???" she asked wide eyed. I _think one of the days I'm gonna crack and whack her on the head with a baseball bat. And I hope when Pansy matures, her voice won't sound like she has a sinus problem_. I walked casually over to the list.

Dormitory of the Lion 3rd floor

Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

Malfoys aren't supposed to faint. But apparently I do.

********

Hermione POV

I was reading Hogwarts: A History for the gazillionth time when none other than Draco Malfoy himself is levitated in by Blaise Zambini. Blaise looked extremely upset, and Malfoy looked, well unconscious. Blaise set Draco down on a hospital bed far away from me, but no complaints there.

He sat down in a chair next to his bed and Madame Pomfrey came bustling in to look at him. I heard her say to Blaise, "Well I could give him an awakening potion and send him back, or let him wake up on his own, seeing it is a Saturday."

"I think it would be best to let him wake up by himself. And I think he hit his head or something it banged on a chair as he fell down." He answered. I stifled a laugh. _Malfoy? The high class prat? Who knew with all the etiquette classes he probably always takes, you would think he would know how to fall down gracefully. _

"Well then I will check him. You may go, Mr. Zambini." She said to him. Blaise walked out of the hospital room with his head down. I looked over at Draco. He looked so funny! I mean his mouth was open and he was spread eagled on the bed. _Hehehe if I have to stay here for another hour and he wakes up, boy will he be upset. I wonder why I am staying for so long. _"Madam Pomfrey?" I called. "Why do I have to stay so long? I fainted just like Malfoy. Cant I go now?" I asked desperately.

"Because Miss Granger unfortunately _you_ did hit your head, and you will have to stay for a few more hours so I can check on it." She said sternly. _So that would explain the head ache I had when I woke up._ Oh well a few more hours couldn't hurt.

Then Malfoy woke up. Never mind.

********************

Draco POV

I woke up to a stream of sunlight. "Where the heck am I ?" I said out loud. "That would be the hospital wing Malfoy." someone said. I whipped my head around. It was Granger!!! "My-my-my-my…" I trailed off. No. Nonononononono she could not be my _wife_. I inwardly gagged. "What's up with you, _Malfoy_?" she asked suspiciously. "Just leave me alone _Granger._" I spat. She humphed and went back to her book.

"Ok, what are we going to do?" I asked her a few minutes later. "Obviously we both hate each other, and then with the kid, it's just gonna make things worse. I think we should go to Dumbledore, tell him he made a mistake, and go on with someone else." I reasoned. It seemed like a really good plan to me.

"What!?" she yelped. "How could you possibly think, I Hermione Jean Granger would do something like that! I will not dare tell Dumbledore he made a mistake! He deserves the utmost respect and telling him he made an error would be terrible to me! No! We are not going to do that we are going to make this project work whether you get your sorry ass up and help or not!!!" she finished. Her hair was everywhere and her face was really really red.

Well apparently she does _not_ like that idea.

*************

Harry POV

_I wonder what that yelling is all about ? I'm supposed to be picking up Mione and I hear yelling in the hospital wing? _I pushed the door open and I see Hermione standing up her face contorted with rage and Malfoy cowering in his hospital bed. Wait a second. _Malfoy is in the hospital wing?_ "Mione what's up?" I said to her as I walked to her hospital bed. By now she had sat back down and was breathing heavily.

I glared at Malfoy. "What did you do to her??!!" I yelled at him. "I-i-i-i-i- just, well, I just uh,.." he trailed off. "Answer me!" I yelled again. "I tried to tell her an idea I had, and she flipped out!" he yelled back at me.

I went back to Mione. "You want to go now, Mione?" Hermione just glared at me. "No, Harry. No, I just want to stay here in this glorious hospital room with none other than Draco- friggin' Malfoy!!!!!" she said with her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Uh ok then lets go." I said nervously. She just got up and stomped out of the Hospital wing without me. I sighed and followed after.

Hermione POV.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes**: ok get ready for the start of the whole important part of the story!! Enjoy!

Hermione POV

_I wonder how we are going to survive this year.. _I thought. _I can't even talk to Malfoy without having an argument!!! What am I going to do!! _ I sat down on one of the couches in the Gryffindor common room. It was the day before the start of the Project. _And what's worse, is that I have to get married to him!!!_ Ugh.

***********

Ohno. Ohnohnohnohnohno. This cannot be happening to me!! I'm sitting oh my bed waiting to be fit into my dress for some stupid wedding to a jerk I don't even love!! This Project is going to be terrible!!! Silent tears ran down my face. There was a knock at my door. I wiped my nose noisily on my bathrobe and opened the door slowly. It was Ginny. When she saw me, her face immediately softened. "Oh Mione its ok." She said sympathetically.

"No it's not Ginny," I started sadly. "I cant even have a civilized conversation with Malfoy without yelling at him, so I'm going to fail this project," I continued. "No you're not Hermione--" Ginny started but I cut her off. "And then I'm not going to get into the ministry and have a successful life, I'm gonna-- I'm gonna--" but I didn't finish.

A wave of tears pored over and I collapsed on my bed crying my heart out. Ginny just sat there rubbing my back. _Come on Hermione_, I thought. _Pull yourself together_. Just then a knock came at my door again. Ginny got up and pulled it open. It was a house elf carrying my dress in its hands. "Did Slinky come at bad time Miss?" it asked nervously.

_*************_

Draco Pov

_Come on man, pull yourself together_. I thought. _It's not like I can't do this. I mean sure, Granger is hot—Whoa whoa whoa hot? Granger??? _ I gulped. I was already going under…

*********

Ok_. Let's go. I'm looking at myself in the mirror and I look good. Really good. Maybe I should dress up more eh? I mean c'mon it's a silver shirt and tie with dress pants and dress shoes. So what? I look good…really good. I can do this. _I pushed open my bedroom door and walked out. There was Granger waiting by her bedroom door. And boy was she hot.

*******

Hermione POV

_Come on girl, pull yourself together_. I thought. _It's not like I can't do this. I mean sure, Malfoy is hot—Whoa whoa whoa hot? Malfoy??? _ I sighed. _This is going to be a disaster. _I looked at myself in the mirror. _Ok. Nothing to fancy and not to shabby. I mean c'mon it's just a white dress. Ok, it not that long just below my knees. At least it goes of shoulder _I thought_. I like that. And just plain pair of low strappy heels. I look ok_. I thought. _I mean It's just Malfoy… right?_

I walked out of my bedroom door and waited. Then Malfoy came out. Man he looks hot. His hair, his clothes, his face, was just angelic. WAIT! STOP! HOLD THE PHONE! IM LOSING MY MIND! I CALLED DRACO HOT AND ANGELIC IN TWO SENTENCES! ARG!!!!

Wait. Stop. Ok I can do this. Maybe this will work. Maybe we can work something out. Maybe we can get along. And maybe I really am going crazy…. OH well I already agreed so here we go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**: ok everyone one here we go!! This chapter will be long I promise so get ready to really get into the story!

Hermione POV

"Hey Ginny! Aren't you supposed to walk with me down the aisle?" I called out to Ginny. _I'm so glad Dumbledore had let us choose one friend to walk with us down the aisle. _Malfoy and I were supposed to go first because we were Head Boy and Girl. We had to, "_set an example." _Malfoy was already up at the front with Dumbledore and Blaise, his best man. All of the other seventh graders were the, erm, audience. Ginny walked behind me and I walked down the aisle.

_Well,_ I thought. _Here goes nothing! _

Draco POV

"Hey Blaise! Aren't you supposed to be my best man?" I called out to Blaise. He came out from the audience chairs and walked to the front with me. _I'm so glad Dumbledore let us choose someone one to be with us at the front of the aisle. _Granger and I had to go first to show the other students to, "_set an example". _AS soon as Blaise and I got settled in the front, Granger and the Weaslette came down the aisle.

_Wow,_ I thought. _Granger looks… wow. _Her dress flowed just right; her hair was tamed and fell in soft curls around her shoulders, and even though she was "marrying me", she looked radiant. Even Weaslette looked ok. _Ok, here goes nothing!_

Dumbledore POV

_Draco and Hermione do make a great couple. They might not like each other… yet. But they will come 'round. They always do in this project…._

Hermione POV

Dumbledore looked at us expectantly with a distant look on his face. Then he kind of snapped out of it, and looked at us once again. "Everyone, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two wonderful human beings. And may their future be well, and whole."

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, do you take Hermione Jean Granger to be your wife, and keep your commitment to her?" he asked Draco.

I looked up at him. I could just see the wheels turning in his mind.

"I do." He said firmly. I felt tears to my eyes. _Maybe this can work. _I thought.

"Do you realize this commitment?" Dumbledore asked him again.

"I do." He said again. Dumbledore turned to me.

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Draconis Lucius Malfoy to be your husband, and keep your commitment to him? He asked me.

I could feel Malfoy's eyes boring into the top of my head.

"I do." I said firmly. I heard Malfoy gasp in surprise. I inwardly smirked. So he _did_ care. Hahaha.

"Do you realize this commitment?" Dumbledore asked me.

"I do." I said again. Dumbledore looked to both of us again. "Then may you marriage be completed." He finished. I looked at Draco. "Here goes nothing." I breathed smiling. He smiled somewhat back. "Damn right." He whispered back. We both turned around, and clapping and some cheers here and there started up. Then we both walked down the aisle and around to take our seats to watch the rest of the ceremonies.

I walked with Ginny down hers, and Malfoy stood with Blaise on his. When everyone was done with their "marriages," everyone filed out of the Great Hall. Ginny, Harry, Ron and I went to the common room to talk. "So it officially starts next week on Monday, and Harry, Ginny, you need to be packed. We won't get the kid until Wednesday." I told them. Harry and Ginny nodded.

I looked at Ron. "It'll be okay Ron," I said sympathetically. "We'll still be here." I hugged him and waved to Harry and Ginny who were currently starting to make out on the couch. I just rolled my eyes and started back to the common room.

Before I knew it, Sunday night had come around, and there was no going back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's notes: **I know I haven't reviewed in a while and Im so so so sorry!!!!!! Ill fix it! I will try and update every two or three days! Please enjoy!

Hermione POV

_Ok,_ I thought. _All of my clothes are packed from my dresser and closet, all my things from the bathroom, and all of my extra books in my other bag. _I looked around. There wasn't a single object of my personal things, so I guess I am done.

As I was walking out of the portrait hole I bumped into someone. It was Blaise Zambini. He knocked me down on my bum and my suitcase landed up right next to me. Well what do you know. When I looked up, my heart nearly melted. _Blaise is sooo cute_. I thought. _His __gorgeous eyes are like pools of golden honey, his black hair slightly spiked on the top of his head, his tall figure, and chiseled arms, he was like a god. _He looked down at me in concern. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He said. He held out his hand. I looked at him hesitantly. He was a Slytherin after all.

Draco POV

When I walked down the staircase from my room to the common room I did not like what I saw. Granger, my soon to be wife sitting on her arse in front of the common room portrait looking I _my _best friend like he was the best thing since books.

I growled in the back of my throat. _Wait a second_, I thought. _Why do I care? She was probably being clumsy Granger and fell over, but why do I feel-feel-feel- jealous? No no no no I can't be jealous of Blaise he would never associate with Gryffindors. _I told myself_. But then again_, a little voice inside my head reasoned._He is looking at her with concern_.

_No. No. No. She is mine_! I argued with the voice. _She is mine, mine, mine, and I love her!!!!!_ I froze. _No. No. No I don't love her I just, just, just… ok I love her. I have loved her since she slapped me in third year. I have to admit I have to respect a woman who can stand up to a dude like that, and ever since then I liked her and admired her. Now I love her???!!! It just doesn't make sense. But,_ the voice said, _you know you love her…. _

Hermione POV


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes**: **srry I took so long to review!!!!!!!!!!!! i warn you, some bad humor might come up. I'm not really good at humor, but I'm still trying though. I promise I will review tomorrow. **

Hermione POV

_Where are Harry and Ginny??_ I thought. _They are_, I looked at my watch, _10minutes late!_ Just then Malfoy walked up to me standing next to the entrance of the portrait to our dorm. He looked fidgety and nervous. _I wonder what's up with him??? _

Draco POV

_Come on Draco_ I thought. _You can do this. You can ask her out. No big deal right? Right? Right? Anyway I just have to get up my damn courage from wherever it went when I walked up to her and say it. Just say it. SAY IT YOU BLOODY FOOL!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Grangerwillyougooutwithme?" I asked in a hurry. She looked at me confused. "I'm sorry what?" she asked. I sighed embarrassingly. I tried talking slower this time. And I figured that maybe I should call her by her first name instead of her surname. Might loosen up the old grudges.

"Hermione, will you go out with me?" she just looked at me with a bewildered expression on her face. "Go out—with you?" she asked. _Oh no_, I thought. _She'll turn me down. She will crush my heart into tiny pieces, and rip out my soul like_-"Sure." She said.

_Wait. What? Did she just say sure?_ A slow smile crept upon my face. _She said sure! She agreed to go out with me! I'm getting a chance!_ I jumped up and whooped in glee, and when I came back down she was looking at me like Dumbledore had just hitched up his robes and started doing the can -can with Snape. I'm sure she has just never seen a cool and composed person like me show physical displays of emotion such as glee. But she will get used to it….i hope.

Hermione POV

Inside my heart swelled with happiness. Maybe _he doesn't hate me after all! And by starting out slow,_ I thought. _We can make it work! _

Just then I saw Harry and Ginny walk towards us. Their bags were tucked safely under their arms, but their faces were flushed and pink all over. Ginny hair was messed up, and her clothes weren't wrinkled, but they were a little out of place. And Harry's hair, well, it just can't get any messier then it already is. I could tell they had just been making out. Who couldn't? They mumbled quick apologies and stood by me to give the portrait the password.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: IM AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T REVIEW!!!!!!! I GOT SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL THAT I COMPLETELY FORGOT! PLZ DON'T ASSASINATE ME! ty 2 my cuz who helped fixed some mistakes :]**

**Hermione POV**

I took a deep breath before I whispered the password. "Gli amici per sempre." Slowly the portrait of a young lion opened and revealed the room inside. I gasped as I stepped through the threshold as the others followed me in. I

I heard the others gasp in surprise as they took in everything in the room as well. The walls were painted perfectly with a beautiful clash of red and green. There was a warm fire crackling merrily in the front of the room. There was a huge rug with graphic pictures of lions and snakes underneath plush red armchairs and couches all formed in a circle. On the back wall, there were at least 6 bookshelves lining the walls. Then on the far right there were 4 rooms.

" What the fuck…" Draco breathed. I was about reprimand him for his language, but I was still mesmerized by the room. Harry and Ginny walked into their rooms to unpack, so I walked into mine and chose a dresser for myself. Just as I was about to finish putting my last t-shirt in to the drawer, Draco walked in and started to unpack. I was about to load my nightstand with books when he cleared his throat.

**Draco POV**

"Um, look Hermione, I really am still trying to work out my feelings. You see, I think I lo- I m-mean like you a lot, and I um-eh… want to make this work." I finished firmly. I looked her straight in the eye with a clear expression. She seemed to study me for a minute, then she rushed at me.

At first I thought she was attacking me, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. It was _definitely _not what I was used to, but I liked it better. When she let go, she blushed, and looked at her feet. "Sorry, it was just, um, a adrenaline rush?"

I smirked at her. "I thought you were smart." Immediately she bristled and looked at me with a defiant expression. "I AM smart you prat!" she huffed and was about to turn around and walk away when I caught her rest with me excellent reflexes and spun her around and embraced her with a hug. "I'm sorry. I was just kidding around. I won't doubt your magnificent brain any more." She looked up at me and smiled. Then she laid her head back on my chest. " So…. I guess we r a couple now?" she asked me. I took a deep breath. " I guess we are."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's notes. Okay. I get it. You're mad. But I am SOOOO busy with school right now. But I promise to review more often. Oh and I made a new policy. I won't update unless ppl review. **** srry sweeties, but I **_**like**_** reviews.**

Hermione Pov

I am really freaking out. _This is going by waaaaaay to fast. I can't handle it! Sure i really like Draco, but just 10 minutes ago I absolutely loathed him! I despised him! And now I'm standing here hugging him because apparently---we are a couple now_! I let out a frustrated sigh. Apparently Draco heard it and pulled away from our embrace and looked at me with concerned eyes. "What's up sweetie?" he said. I groaned. _Not with the pet names_! I glared at him. _You're really killing me. You know that?_

Draco POV

I could tell by Hermione s expression that she was upset. What was the problem? Did I smell bad? Was my hair messed up?

Nobody's POV

Hermione and Draco were practically standing there with frowns on their faces, and wheels turning in their heads. After a few minutes they realized what they were doing and faced each other.

"Draco, I--" Hermione began. Draco shushed her by putting two fingers on her lips. "Let me talk first, love" he said. Hermione rolled her eyes. " Now, I know you have some doubts. But I really like you. And I know this might seem fast for you, but I have liked you for years," Hermione's eyes widened and she tried to speak, but Draco's fingers stayed firm. "So, I am going to say this again. Hermione Jean Granger, will you go out with me?"Draco asked.

He slowly pulled his fingers away from Hermione's mouth. Her eyes watered as she let out a strangled cry and lunged herself at him again. She gave another sweet kiss and pulled away and smirked. "How's that for an answer?"

After a few moments Draco and Hermione walked out of their room hand in hand. Harry and Ginny were already in the living room looking around. As soon as Harry saw their intertwined hands, his body froze.

Almost immediately Hermione tore her hand from Draco's and started towards Harry cautiously. Her voice trembled when she spoke. "Harry, please don't do anything irrational. Just sit down and we will sort this whole thi--"

" No!" someone shouted . Hermione turned around. Draco was standing there with his eyes sparkling with anger that were looking defiantly at Harry's own sparkling green eyes. "No, Hermione, for once, Potter is not going to get his way!"

He gently shoved Hermione aside as he stomped up to Harry. He got right up into his face and glared at him. "Potter you listen, and you listen good. Hermione is not yours, she is free to do what she wants. I don't care what you think of our relationship, but it is going to continue wether you like it or not if Hermione will have me. Now , I love her, and you cant do a damn thing about it!"

Hermione and Ginny gasped and Harry's eyes widened further. Hermione walked up to Draco like a zombie would and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "You—you l-love me?" she whispered. Draco sighed defeated.

He had said the dreaded word. Now he really was taking this to fast. But his mouth said otherwise. "Yes, my sweet Hermione, I love you. I always have, and I always will." He said quietly. Hermione then chose to break down crying and gave Draco the tightest hug he had ever had.

"Oh Draco…" she said as he stroked his hair. She pulled away and sniffed loudly but still held his hand. "I think--- I think I love you too." She said with a watery smile. Draco gave a relieved sigh and hugged her again.

Harry chose that moment to faint.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note : ok ok I get it it **_**is**_** going too fast… don't worry don't worry ill fix it promise!**

Hermione POV

Ahhh love. Why must it be so confusing? See, the thing is there is an extremely fine line between and love and hate. They can be mistaken for the other which is exactly what happened between Draco and I. I think we loved to hate each other, and misunderstood the feelings for negativity. The old insults are still embedded somewhere, since we fight constantly. Perhaps it's the idea of closeness. Now that we are what some would call an "item" it's kind of awkward. But I suppose I can't make judgments.

We've only been together for two hours.

Draco POV

Love. How simple it is. My past with Hermione is long forgotten. I have seen the light! But alas, unfortunately our old spats have resurfaced and make life extremely irritating. Oh well. AS long as I get to snog, I'm just fine. But I really couldn't make conclusions.

We've only been together for two hours.

At 4 o'clock on Sunday evening things in the dormitory got extremely interesting. Hermione and I were lounging on the couch her head on my shoulder reading a novel while I looked over her headand readalong with her**. (A/n: HAHA that rhymes! Heh heh carry on) **Potter had his head in Ginny's lap reading a quidditch magazine while Ginny finishing a potions essay she didn't finish over thesummer.

Just then with a huff of annoyance Pot head sat up and stared at us. Hermione looked over at him, curiously. "What is it Harry?" she asked. " I just have to know," he started. "What got into you." I looked over at him offended. "And what exactly is wrong with me Potter?" I asked indignantly and gestured to my self_. My extremely hot self _"well I mean not even twelve hours ago you two hated each other!" he cried helplessly.

Weaslette just sat there watching intently and her gaze kept wandering over to me. Hermione was about to start talking but I interrupted her. "Actually that would be incorrect." I said coolly. Potter just glared suspiciously at me. I just sighed in annoyance at started my long story. **( A/N: cue long story!)**

" You see ever since I was a child my father was- well, a difficult man. A difficult man with rock-hard prejudices and had respect for only those with money and a pure blood line. He figured spending time with those "unworthy" was a waste of life. It didn't help that my mother disagreed with him. She liked to think everyone was equal and that everyone deserved sympathy and respect.

That's why my childhood was so bitter. As much as my father loved my mother," at this statement pothead snorted and I glared at him but I at Hermione's warm hand on my arm I continued. " He couldn't understand how my mother could think that way being a pureblood and all. They constantly fought which normally resulted in my mother running into her bedroom and sobbing until she was composed enough for me to see her. I knew she thought I couldn't hear her, but as large as the manor is, the walls are very thin.

I of course always sided with my mother. Until I was eleven. My father told me that if I ever acted in the so called "despicable way" that my mother did I would be punished and so would she, for "poisoning my mind" . Naturally I agreed, I mean I couldn't stand having to know my mother was helpless in the manor. So I put on the façade you all thought was my natural attitude. And I admit guiltily it actually became my personality until that fateful year."

Hermione looked to me curiously. "Third year. Third year I came to my senses and saw the light. When this one over here, punched me. I never I would see the day that a muggle born of all people would have the gall, to lay a finger on me, Draco Malfoy! It was then I learned respect. It was then I saw the foolishness of my father's opinions and the righteousness in my mother's.

After that it became a façade once more. But I still had my grudges and my father's warning in the back of my mind. It also didn't help that Hermione had to look so beautiful at the Yule ball, and potter had to go and win the tournament and then Umbridge came." I shuddered along with everyone else. " Oh god I hated her. But my father loved her and following her gave me the chance to see you all suffer . I was young, stupid and still extremely flustered by the Yule ball which could be the worst night of my life thanks to Parkinson. But I digress. Last year had to be the worst. All the death eaters were on free reign along with Voldemort ordering me around. I almost made the worst mistake of my life till potter snuck out and saved the world again.

Until a few days ago my feeling s for Hermione resurfaced and I thought them out. As much as I still despised you all I realized that I could give happiness a chance and went for it. And now here I am" I finished and let out a huge blow of air and came to an conclusion. I just spilled my _entire_ life story to 3 Gryffindors, saviors of the world, and one of them is my girlfriend. I sighed. Well cant it back now. I was just about to wonder why it was so silent when tow figures attacked me in a wild mess of hair, tears and… hugs?

**A/n: phew! That took me like an hour to write! Oh well summer is in 3 days and I shall update weekly I hope! Review review review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay I want this to be a long chap so jus bear with me if it's not? -.-**

Draco POV

I was shocked. I didn't know what was going on. It was a wild mess of water, hair, and I was being suffocated with two bodies on top of mine. For a moment I thought we were being attacked, but then realized that I was two girls on top of me and_ they_ were the ones crying! Eventually the tears subsided; I opened my eyes and found Hermione and weaslette sitting on either side of me on the couch. I looked at Pothead on the other side of the room and he looked just as confused s I was.

"Oh Draco," Hermione chocked out. "I just feel awful for you, I mean not in a pity sort of way, but I just couldn't imagine living in a home like that, oh I just feel so upset!" she then promptly fell on my side clutching my arm and sobbing. I then looked at Weasle- I mean Ginny. "oh Draco I feel the exact same way. I grew up in a loving caring home with a wonderful family, and to know that the jackass side of you we saw was a façade well I can't but to feel ashamed." I looked at her shocked. One, because she admitted that, and tow she thought my attitude was jackass type. I resent that! But I held my tongue and awkwardly smiled at her. I even offered her my handkerchief. Might as well try to be nice? She blew into it and went back to sit with potter who immediately put his arms around her and whispered in her ear. By then Hermione had calmed down and now had her head on my chest.

I cleared my throat and put my own arm around 'mione. "Well I really do appreciate the sympathy. Thank you very much girls." I said. Then mumbled out thank you's and Ginny smacked harry in the chest and look pointedly at him. "Oh yeah- um I – I'm sorry for treating you badly and thinking idly of you." He said. "I smirked. "Apology accepted." Just then thee grandfather clock in the front hall of the dormitory chimed midnight. "Well we better get to bed, you guys we have classes I the morning." Hermione said. Ever the model student. "We all groaned and got up and shuffled into our rooms.

We went to our dressers and Hermione started to get undress, when she realized I was in the room. She blushed and started to run into the bathroom when I grabbed her arm. "Hermione, don't you think we would see each other sooner or later?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Don't worry, if you really are uncomfortable go ahead into the bathroom, but I bet you're beautiful." She just blushed some more a preceded to undress. When she climbed into bed all she wore was a light purple tank top and black short shorts. That was all I saw.

Hermione POV

.god. After what Draco said my heart melted. I just loved this man. And I swear my heart skipped a beat when he settled down into bed in black pajama pants and no shirt. When I lay down on my side, I felt him right behind me with his arm wrapped around my waist. I sighed in contentment and fell asleep immediately.

Next morning I opened my eyes and looked at my watch that was sitting on my bedside table. 8 o'clock. I still had an hour until classes. I had to gently pry Draco's arms from my waist and stood up. I grabbed some black skinny jeans and a yellow tank top. I needed to take a shower. After wards I threw my black robes over my clothes and went into the kitchen. I need my coffee.

Ginny POV

After throwing on some white skinny jeans and a red jumper I bounded down the stairs to see Hermione sitting at the table with coffee and the daily prophet. "Hello Hermione!" I chirped. Hermione looked up at me and smiled. She had a sort of glow about her. Just then I light bulb went off in my head." Hermione!" I gasped. "You didn't!" she looked at me confused. I shakily sank into a chair. "Your-your glowing! You and Draco didn't- I mean-" I choked out. Then realization dawned on her face. She spluttered and gasped, and then laughed, Just laughed. Hysterically, loud, and crackpot like. After promptly falling out of her chair, she scrambled up the stairs. After a few moments she came back down wheezing and handed me a container. _Madame Josephine's glow foundation. _Oh. Well. "oh Hermione I feel like such a fool!"

BY then her laughing had subsided and she was hiccupping. "Oh Ginny I'm sorry. I just thought it was hilarious that you thought Draco and I had- well do that! It's preposterous. What kind of girl do you think I am?" she sighed and plopped down onto the plush couch by the fire. " Well damn. " I said. Just then Draco and harry cam down the stairs actually having a decent conversation. After that we all headed to the great hall. When everyone was seated Professor McGonagall went to the podium and made an announcement. A big announcement.

" Students please listen. The project will be starting tomorrow not on Wednesday."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N oh jeez im so happy! I had so many story alerts and reviews I decided to update! Don't u people see reviews make writers happy? Dont cha?**

Hermione POV

There wer groans and collective sighs heard throughout the great hall. Couples were whispering and groups of friends together were planning on making faster preparations. Professor McGonagall clinked her wand against her wine glass again to get everyone's attention. "Now now students I understand," she paused to make sure there were no disruptions. "I understand your concerns. But, nevertheless, the ministry feels that the students should get as much time on the project that they can before the final exams at the end of the year."

Behind me at the Slytherin table I heard Parkinson complaining to her hopeless so-called friends. "what's one day gonna do to us? Gosh I wish daddy wasn't so caught up in the ministry or id give 'em a piece of my mind." Ugh. I just hate that nasally voice of hers. I must have been glaring at her because Draco tapped me on the shoulder and looked at me. " May I ask just what is the problem?" he said amused.

" i-I just well, " I stuttered. He raised one eybrow. I huffed. " She just makes me so mad!" he chuckled and enveloped me in a hug. " Imagine living with her in the same dorm for six years having her throw herself at you and always smother you in disgusting slobbery kisses?" I stared at him in horror. "Oh Draco you must be traumatize!" I said. He nodded sadly. " D'you know what might make it better?" he ssaid slyly. I smirked and put my hands on my hips. " what would that be mister Malfoy?" he pointed to his mouth. " A kiss right there." I just laughed and obliged.

Ginny POV

Looking over at ' Mione and Draco made me sigh. What love. Soon Harry gestured over to me. " I think we should get Draco and Hermione and head to the dorm I think we have a lot to discuss." I nodded and headed over. After explain we headed back and explored the dorm. "We should plan put the nurseries." Hermione said. "I think the nurseries should be next to our rooms. One room for each couple. We should start to plan colors and furniture…" she trailed off and skipped into the nurseries with ginny talking animatedly about girly things. Harry and Draco just stood awkwardly next to each in the sitting room. Before awkward converstion could begin, two identical squeals were heard form the nurseries.

The boys looked at each other with frantic eyes and rushed into Draco and Hermiones nursery.

They found themselves standing in the middle of a completely decorated green themed nursery. The crib was a light green, with a band of little yellow ducks across the front. Next to it was a white dressing table with three drawers beneath it. Across the room there was a tall boudoir and play corner filled with toys and a toy box. The walls were painted green as well, but a bit darker. Hermione had tears in her eyes as she walked about the room inspecting everything. Ginny and Harry's nursery was the same but yellow themed." They-they must have decorated it when we were eating breakfast!" Ginny exclaimed. " Oh they're just lovely!" Hermione agreed. Draco looked over the rooms. " I have a feeling this project is going to be veeeeeeery interesting!"


End file.
